Crossing the Line
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: There's a line you shouldn't cross that keeps a relationship between a teacher and student innocent. But 17 year old Minerva McGonagall decides that rules are made to be broken when your teacher is Albus Dumbledore...


**Crossing the Line**

**A/N:** :jumps around like someone on crack: Anyhow, I lluuurrvvvvee this coupling. Garrr...might as well get on with the fic...bah...so lazy...hope you people enjoy chapter one...

**Summary:** There's a line you shouldn't cross that keeps a relationship between a teacher and student innocent. But 17 year old Minerva McGonagall decides that rules are made to be broken when your teacher is Albus Dumbledore...

-

It had been seven years since she first laid eyes on him, seven years since she began to attend Hogwarts and met him. Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she gazed out her bedroom window. It was her final year at Hogwarts and what better way to go out with the opportunity of being Head Girl. Standing up from her seat, Minerva stretched and yawned. It was early in the morning; so early that the sun had not risen yet. Once again, Minerva had gotten up early for thought she was exhausted, she could not sleep for her mind was racing with too many thoughts.

Climbing back into bed, Minerva punched her pillow into a shape she believed to be more comfortable. Still, after a few more minutes, sleep did not come to her so she folded the pillow and closed her eyes. She could not force the sleep to come to her so she got out of bed and tiptoed past the Head boys (not worrying about how the usual snoring was not heard) door and out of the room. For the first few days since the return to Hogwarts, Minerva had gotten into the habit of walking around the school grounds at night when too many thoughts occupied her mind. Many of those thoughts on her Transfiguration teacher and though she tried to rid her mind of such ideas of them they always seemed to creep easily back into her mind.

She smiled bitterly to herself. She knew all about illeagal teacher-student relationships, how the teacher would always be jailed up for such a crime, but such feelings that Minerva had at the moment could not be helped.

Without realising where her feet were carrying her, Minerva finally noticed that she was standing outside in the cold windy night. All she wore was her satin nightgown (reaching only up to her knees), that blew behind her in the harsh wind. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, allowing the wind to wash over her like waves flowing over the sandy beach. Then she opened her eyes and received quite a surprise when she saw her shirtless room mate, Head Boy.

"Malfoy," Minerva said in a breathless way, all too aware of how the wind blew her nightgown back to mould to the curvy shape of her body, "how pleasant to see you out here tonight," she lied, attempting a weak smile.

Abraxas Malfoy did not smile back at her. He remained quiet, only wanting to glare at Minerva. "You have to return to your bed, McGonagall," he said quietly in a cold voice.

"Well, you should too." she replied snappishly.

Then Abraxas stared at something behind Minerva and his brow creased into a frown, "There's a light coming this way," he informed.

Just as Minerva turned, she too noticed the spot of light that frew larger as it came closer to the pair. She could not make out who it was but she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "It's not a student..." she whispered, her voice carried away by the wind not allowing Abraxas to catch it. Her hands began to tremble and her knees grew weak. She definitely realised this feeling.

And to confirm the feeling, the light from a wand tip illuminated the very face that Minerva had been aching to see. Albus Dumbledore.

He stopped short in front of the two Heads and Minerva spotted the twinkle in his blue eyes from the light. "Now, I understand that you are the Heads of the school?" Minerva and Abraxas nodded mutely, both rooted to the spot. Dumbledore looked them both over, a smile playing his lips. "Please return to your beds now and there will be no need to report any of this...ah...midnight stroll," Dumbledore smiled even more.

Minerva flushed, realising what he meant by 'midnight stroll'. "Sir, it's not what you think--!"

"Ah, Miss McGonagall, I would think you of all people would not argue you with a teacher, am I right?" asked Dumbledore, the smile still on his face. "Now, I wish for you two to return to your beds and we will all forget this incident ever happened. Agreed?"

Both the Head Boy and Girl nodded their heads mutely once more. Abraxas started to head off and after a while Minerva decided to follow suit, blessing the darkness for her face was as red as a tomato.

"By the way Miss McGonagall, I advise you to wear more suitable clothing if you are to venture out on such a cold night. We would not want you to end up with a cold, now would we?" asked Dumbledore as he walked beside, his eye twinkling in the moonlight.

Minerva felt more conscious than ever that her short nightgown hid nothing. She flushed even more and broke into a dash for the castle.

It was embarrassing enough to have Abraxas see her this way but her own teacher too? Minerva sighed in relief when she reached the safety of her room. She prayed that Dumbledore would never mention the incident to anyone and would just like he said, forget that anything like this ver happened...

-

I'm tired and too lazy to continue. Anyways, review and I'll update later. My brother keeps bugging me to get off the computer...aahhhh well...


End file.
